Between Scylla and Charybdis
by Lucrecia LeVrai
Summary: Gaignun has a way of dealing with difficult questions.


Disclaimer: Nothing new here, let's move on.

Author's Note: I think Mary and Shelley would kill me for comparing them to ugly mythical creatures, but this title sort of fits. :D Btw, I'm sorry it's just another short drabble... though it's still better than nothing, right?

* * *

_Between Scylla and Charybdis_

by Lucrecia LeVrai

* * *

Gaignun could hardly start his day without a solid dose of caffeine, which was the reason why he would always drag himself to the kitchen first thing in the morning, half-asleep and not particularity concerned about the lack of his jacket, tie and whatnot. After all, there was no one there to see him, except for his hyperactive brother (how the hell Jr. managed to appear so cheerful and _lively_ at half past seven was totally beyond him) and the two Godwin sisters, looking much more awake than he currently felt.

He closed the door behind him, muttered a quiet 'good morning' to everyone, and then took his usual place behind the old-fashioned, wooden table, waiting for the water to boil. Still too drowsy for his own good, he paid little attention to Jr.'s nonsensical ramblings about plum jam, malfunctioning lasers and some new action movie. He also failed to notice the untouched breakfast in front of the two women, how they had both exchanged meaningful glances the moment he had sat down, or their downright… unnerving expressions.

He really shouldn't have missed all that. If he hadn't, then perhaps Mary's question wouldn't have thrown him off guard so completely.

"Master Gaignun," Jr.'s second-in-command began, pronouncing each word with unnatural care. "You see... me an' Shelley've been wonderin' 'bout... certain things for a while, and we wanna ask you somethin'." She paused. Gaignun raised his head and tried to concentrate. Nothing could prepare him for the oncoming blow, though. "So... Which one of us d'ya like better?"

A choking sound came from the other side of the kitchen, where Jr. had just finished buttering some bread. Wide-eyed yet already grinning, the red-haired boy whirled around to watch the drama unfold. Gaignun, on the other hand, froze, completely awake at this point. It was only a few seconds later that he remembered how to blink.

"I… beg your pardon?"

"Master Gaignun, I believe you've heard my sister," Shelley spoke in a chillingly calm tone. "This is a simple question, so please, answer it."

Jr. was trying hard not to laugh out loud, and he was being fairly successful, bent in half with a hand pressed against his mouth. Mary and Shelley ignored the small noise behind their backs, they kept their eyes fixed on Gaignun's face. The man suddenly felt extremely self-conscious under their double gaze. He didn't find his older sibling's behavior too amusing, either.

(Oh, Gaignun…) Jr. managed between fits of silent laughter, (you are so very dead…)

(That's helpful and reassuring from you.)

(Don't tell me you're surprised) came the boy's smug reply. (You've had it coming… for years, in fact. I know you can't choose between the two of them for the life of you, but if you tell them _that_, they're both gonna be mad. It'll be even worse if you actually lie.)

Gaignun cringed. (Women and their possessiveness…)

"Well? Master Gaignun?" Mary leant forward, obviously quite impatient.

Jr. snickered. (You'd better start running the moment you open your mouth.)

There was a long, strained pause.

(…I don't think so.) The black-haired man had finally regained his composure. (Just watch.)

He looked straight at the frowning girl. "Mary," he said in a smooth monotone, his irises flashing an unnatural shade of green, "you don't want to hear the answer to that question."

It took only several seconds: Mary blinked and drew back, no longer certain about the source of her exasperation. She seemed to hesitate for a while, but then she just shrugged. "Fine, _forget _it."

The older Godwin must have already noticed what had happened--there was a clear look of indignation written across her face, as she opened her mouth to protest, "Master Gaignun, that's such a shabby tri–"

She fell silent the moment Gaignun's eyes caught hers. "And neither do _you_, Shelley."

Shelley's expression didn't change much, but to those who knew her well enough, the difference was tremendous. "…Mary?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's conclude our bet some other time."

"Sure. It's not like 'twas important, or anythin'…" The blonde second-in-command suddenly paused and turned around. "Little Master, what's _wrong_ with you? You look like you've just choked on that sandwich!"

(I can't believe you did this to _them_.) Jr. was still shaking with laughter, but his voice held a clear hint of reproach. (It wasn't fair, you know.)

(I _know_.) Gaignun sighed. (…But I guess it was a matter of my survival, wasn't it?)


End file.
